Touch My Lumpus
by chickensmakemehappy
Summary: Slinkman pays Scoutmaster Lumpus a visit in his study, and asks to come inside. Slinkman X Lumpus. Heavyily sexual content.


Touch My Lumpus

By Chickensmakemehappy

**I do not own these characters. This is a just-for-fun ordeal. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money. If I had money, do you think I'd be sitting at home writing fanfiction?**

Scoutmaster Lumpus sat alone in his study, half asleep. His eyelids drooped over his eyes and his head bobbed to the side on his spindly neck. The hat that he so adored flopped to the ground as he drifted further into the sweet bliss of slumber.

Lumpus had only just fallen to sleep when he heard a light knocking at the door of his study. He opened his eyes and scowled. He hated it when people visited him uninvited. His back cracked and creaked as he sat up, moaning in displeasure.

"Who is it?" he croaked in a groggy voice of little use.

The door hinges squeaked as it lurched open an inch or so, and one slimy yellow eye stalk poked through the opening.

"Uh, sir?" said Mr. Slinkman in his timid voice, "may I come inside?"

The scoutmaster stretched his arms above his head and said through clenched teeth "Yes, please do." As he lowered his arms, the door flew open with surprising force. Lumpus threw his head to the side and was astonished to see a bare naked Slinkman, standing with his chest puffed and member erect.

"Slinkman!" exclaimed the surprised Scoutmaster, "What in the name of God are you doing?"

Slinkman cleared his throat and took a step closer to the scoutmaster. "Sir, I..." he inhaled, trying to sustain the gusto that he possessed upon entering the study, but when he opened his mouth once more, it seemed that he could not find the words.

Lumpus looked Slinkman in the eye, and then slowly his gaze made its way south, and he suddenly made note of the tugging sensation in his shorts. He, too was aroused. But over what? Over Slinkman? The thought had never once occurred to him. Never had he ever dreamt of Slinkman naked in his bed... okay, maybe once or twice.

The bulge in his shorts grew slightly more apparent. What could he do? He stood up from his chair, unbuttoned his shirt slightly, and pulled down his shorts, revealing old and yellowing cotton boxers.

Slinkman gasped, letting his surprise get the best of him.

"What?" responded Lumpus.

"Sir, I... uh... didn't expect you to respond so well..." sputtered Slinkman.

Even with his quiet demeanour, there was a deep hunger in Slinkman's eyes. The scoutmaster took notice, and a grin spread across his oblong mouth.

"Well," cooed Lumpus, "I don't have all night." he held his arms out at his sides, signalling a "come and get me" gesture, and then bracing himself for the impact that was now Slinkman, rushing towards him, his body salivating that gel-like liquid that he was constantly coated in.

Lumpus was tackled to the bed that sat behind him. As he made impact with the surface, the springs creaked their protest, and lurched about as the slug raved about the moose's body. He clawed at the elastic waistband of the boxers that graced Lumpus' form, and then made eye contact with him.

Lumpus put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position, and smiled, allowing Slinkman to have full control.

And he took it.

The slug slowly pulled the boxers from the scoutmaster's hairy body, and tossed them onto the floor beside the bed. Lumpus looked at Slinkman's expression, revelling in the surprise it withheld.

"Wow." gasped Slinkman.

"What now?" replied Lumpus, growing more impatient as the seconds drew by.

"It's big." he sputtered. Though, in truth, the scoutmaster's member was regular, if not less than average size, but Slinkman was such a small being that the erect shaft was practically half his size. Lumpus chuckled.

"Well?" he said with intent, hinting at what he wanted.

Slinkman clutched onto the hard trunk before him, and latched on with his hungry lips, allowing the goo that oozed from every inch of his body to serve as a lubricant in his endeavours. Lumpus groaned as the slug wrapped his gooey lips around his person, and then proceeded to slide up and down, taking the cock in and out as he, Slinkman, pleased.

Lumpus could feel the head of his member hitting the back of Slinkman's throat, and Slinkman gagging in response, but not giving in or slowing down. He kept going, making the scoutmaster moan in pleasure.

Slinkman began to knead at Lumpus' testicles, firmly grasping them as he gulped down the pulsating member.

"Oh God, Slinkman!" gasped Lumpus as he reached the next level of arousal.

Slinkman raised his mouth off of the meat in front of him, and looked doefully into the scoutmaster's eyes. "Is that good, sir?"

He loved it when Slinkman called him 'sir.'

"Keep going, Slinky."

The slug then began to move faster, kneading harder and sucking with more intention, more lust. Lumpus would gasp every so often, his heartbeat quickening and his breath getting deeper. Soon he would release.

Slinkman nodded more quickly than ever before, and Lumpus could only contain his climax for so long. He trembled as his time approached. "Slinkman!" he called out as his penis finally erupted in a flood of hot, sticky nectar. The juice pooled in Slinkman's mouth and he swallowed happily, pleased to have achieved such a feat.

"Scoutmaster," said Slinkman, "flip over."

"Say please," cooed Lumpus, reminding Slinkman who was really in charge.

"Please, sir." said Slinkman, a pleading tone in his voice.

As was asked, the moose rolled over onto his stomach, leaving his ass in the air and completely vulnerable. He hadn't done anal in a long time, but he figured that Slinkman's penis was so small and soft that it wouldn't be so bad.

However, Lumpus was surprised when Slinkman not only slid his erection into his tight hole, but his whole bottom half, legs and all. Pain shot through his body and he screamed in pleasure, clenching two tight fists around the pillow that he leaned on. Slinkman moaned at the sounds of the scoutmaster's pleasure, and began to scoot in and out in a routine motion, thrusting his body up to his bottom lip in, and then pulling his way out. His erection pet the inner walls of the scoutmaster's anus, and they both cried out in a harmonious tune of ecstasy. Lumpus' hips pivoted instinctively, though there was nothing to grind into. Slinkman had full control of his pleasure.

Slinkman's cries became more apparent, and his dives more forceful and deep. "SIR!" he yelled "I- I'm gonna-!"

"Just do it, Slinkman!" screamed Lumpus in a mix of pain and pleasure, and with a quivering scream of utmost ecstasy, a warm sensation filled his back side and spewed out of his opening.

Slinkman had come inside in order to _cum inside._


End file.
